


So Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Enjolras Has Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are hair models and they recognize each other at a café, and wanting to play with the others hair leads to more than they imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Beautiful

Enjolras sighed with relief as the cameraperson gave him his cue. He'd already been in the studio for three hours, and it wasn't unreasonable to think he could be there for four more.

He tossed his perfectly wavy, golden hair over his shoulder with as much apathy and cold elegance as he could, sitting with his legs crossed and head held high, the only emotion on his face perhaps haughtiness. His pale face and bright red lips were stunningly beautiful and he went through all of his poses and scenes for the hair commercial with a bit of vain satisfaction with himself.

At first, Enjolras had been quite startled when a stranger had offered him a hair modeling job, saying how soft and beautiful his hair was and how he was the definition of cold perfection. 

Now he was an activist whose livelihood was glaring at a camera. Not that he minded, as fame may help his cause, but still.

-break-

It had all started as a joke.

Bahorel had talked him into it, and they'd laughed about how ugly Grantaire was and how absurd it was to even show up to open modeling auditions, as if he would ever be remotely presentable.

He'd practically gotten a job the moment he walked in the door.

True, he was still ugly, and it hurt a little that they never showed his full face if they could avoid it, but Grantaire was paying rent on the cinematic power of his curly hair. 

In light of his face never being shown he was surprised when someone recognized him while he was loitering in a cafe with his laptop and tablet.

"Are you from the Garnier Fructis commercials?"

"Why, you want an autograph?" asked Grantaire, grumpily trying to digitally paint a nature scene from memory. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat. "On second thought, could I have yours?" 

Enjolras laughed. "Am I that recognizable?"

"You're only the prettiest boy on French TV. You tell me." Grantaire put his laptop aside and asked, "Sit with me?"

"Sure." Enjolras pulled up a chair and smiled at Grantaire, who was feeling thunderstruck. "I know this is rather weird, but I mean, I came in for coffee and I saw you and started thinking about the foundations your makeup artist would have to mix for your complexion and I realized I should just come over here and talk to you." 

Grantaire smiled back, warmth flooding his chest at the most positive attention he'd had all week. "Lemme tell you, my makeup artist hates my guts. If there's any way you wanna say my face is awful looking, I've heard it in every professionally polite way you can imagine." He wanted to talk more about Enjolras and changed the subject. "How's things at L'Oréal?"

"Eh, same as always. I just got off." 

Enjolras was giving him and odd look and Grantaire asked, "What?"

"It's unfit for me to say."

"Honey, I got plenty of things I'd say to you at a bar that are unfit for polite society. All of them good, if you were wondering. Spit it out."

Enjolras was staring at Grantaire's hair and said, "Well, it's just that I see you on TV a lot, and you must know that feeling where you see someone on TV and their soft and silly hair looking too good to be true and truth be told I just really, really want to run my fingers through your hair." 

"Same," said Grantaire as they both started laughing. "I have a confession to make, though. I actually use TRESemmé."

"I use Kérastase." Enjolras reached his hand up and asked, "May I?"

"Please."

Enjolras's first touch made Grantaire bite down a moan as Enjolras gently played with his curls and pet his hair. "It's so soft and bouncy, just like it looks."

Grantaire reached over and stroked Enjolras's hair and they both giggled as they scooted closer until their foreheads were touching. "What's your name?" asked Grantaire, still smiling at Enjolras and feeling lucky to see him be so warm and directly contrast to his commercials.

"Enjolras. You?"

"Grantaire. You can call me R or capital R if you like."

Enjolras's hand settled on Grantaire's cheek, which actually did get a moan out of him, and Enjolras leaned forward enough so their foreheads touched. "I know we just met and bonded over talking about hair product brands but I think I want to kiss you." 

Grantaire couldn't form words so he settled with closing the gap between them and kissing Enjolras like he was the love of his life, which he was hoping he was, as Enjolras clumsily kissed back. Grantaire kissed the corner of Enjolras's mouth before pulling back a centimeter. "Don't tell me I'm your first kiss."

"Am I that bad?" asked Enjolras with worry, his self confidence crumbling as Grantaire grinned.

"No, you're the hottest, cutest person I've ever kissed and I would enjoy teaching you how to do it better." Enjolras looked relieved as he gently pecked Grantaire on the lips and would've gone for more if Grantaire hadn't put his finger up against Enjolras's mouth and gently dragged it down against his lips, feeling more arousing to Enjolras than he was expecting. "The Café Musain isn't the best place for this."

"My place or yours?"

"Fuck. I live a couple miles from here."

"Got a car?"

"Nah, I took a bus."

"My place then."

Enjolras took Grantaire's hand and led him to a red smart car a block from the cafe.

"It's fuel efficient," said Enjolras at the look Grantaire was giving it.

"Not what I imagine you driving but okay."

The got into the rather intimate space of the car and it occurred to Grantaire that he was in a car with a stranger, about to go to his house and he didn't feel apprehensive whatsoever.

Enjolras had an actual house in Paris but Grantaire hardly noticed it as he and Enjolras started kissing right after they stepped in the front door. Grantaire held Enjolras close and stroked his cheek as he kissed him, unable to stop the affection from pouring out, feeling a sort of pull towards Enjolras that felt like more than just attraction. 

Enjolras allowed himself to be drawn into Grantaire's embrace and kisses and let himself relax in his arms. He'd never wanted anyone before but now he wanted everything from Grantaire, kissing him hard and pulling him flush against himself. He was disappointed when Grantaire pulled back.

"I don't want your first kiss to be on the day you also lose your virginity. We should go slow, and make this something special."

"Will you cuddle me?" 

"Of course." 

Grantaire kicked his shoes off and barely set down his coat when Enjolras took his hand and pulled him to the couch, plopping down and smiling as Grantaire curled up beside him. Enjolras started kissing him again and they wrapped their arms around each other for slower, less desperate and more savoring kisses.

Enjolras found himself petting Grantaire's hair again and gently broke their kiss as he looked Grantaire in the eyes. "Tell me about yourself," he murmured. 

"I'm an artist, college student, and as you know, occasional hair model."

"I'm a law student and activist."

He didn't mean to, but Grantaire snorted and smiled at Enjolras's offended expression. "Nothing personal, sweetie, but I have a hard time believing activists can do much good. I look around at the world and see for every one of you there's two wicked ones."

"It's not that I can win every fight, but it's that I fight at all. Surely you must see the value in that." Enjolras was looking at him with such passion and they were pressed so intimately together that Grantaire couldn't resist his words.

"I may not believe in much, but I believe in you." He kissed Enjolras again and sighed as he ran his fingertips down Enjolras's chest, making him moan and shiver. "Such a beauty. I may have to buy that box of blonde hair dye you're on. Did you know you're on women's hair products?"

"Yes. I was told I was too pretty to be on men's dye."

"Damn right." Grantaire tugged Enjolras's hair back and kissed his exposed neck, humming softly as he did so. "I don't think I could ever get enough of you."

Enjolras panted harshly when Grantaire lifted his shirt and started stroking Enjolras's chest. "I want to see you try to get enough of me."

"I won't bed you yet. I still say we wait. But I will sleep beside you, if you like."

"Yes."

Enjolras kissed him again and Grantaire pulled him down so they were laying down.

-break-

Enjolras sat at his desk with a fresh cup of coffee and his laptop as he looked up the local news as part of his routine of staying in the loop.

He must've underestimated exactly how known he was, because a picture of him kissing Grantaire at the café popped up at him first thing, with an accompanying article speculating all sorts of things about his sexuality and personal life.

"Enjolras!"

Grantaire rushed in with the morning paper in his hands and Enjolras groaned. Seeing it in print felt so much worse. "Do you have paparazzi or something?!" 

"I- no. I didn't think so, anyway. I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry." Enjolras felt a rush of guilt as he realized not only his privacy but Grantaire's had been violated, since his name was in the article too.

"It's not your fault." Grantaire sighed and rubbed Enjolras's shoulders. "I'm not ashamed of you or my orientation, I just hope no one uses this to discriminate against me or you, you know?" 

"Yeah."

Turns out, someone wanted to do just the opposite.

Enjolras got an email later that day and he called Grantaire, who had gone home to work on an art project.

"I just got someone asking if we could do some photos for an LGBT rights campaign. With us being so known and all they figure we can really get attention. I know this is sudden and sort of invasive and I barely know you-"

"I'll do it. So I get to be with you."

Enjolras nodded. "Alright."

The first pictures were of them standing nose to nose, holding hands and looking smitten with each other, which they were. The ad was in a couple magazines with a small rainbow heart in the corner and the caption "Love Without Fear".

"Like it?" asked Enjolras as he and Grantaire looked at it.

"Yeah."

"You look troubled."

"Well, Enjolras please don't be offended, but you tell me you're an activist and the day after you call me up for a gay rights campaign."

"LGBT," corrected Enjolras. He folded his arms and said, "Look, I have a lot more integrity than you give me credit for, and-"

"Enj, I don't think you set this up, but it's just a bit odd for me, okay?" Grantaire looked at the picture again. "They actually used my face as a focal point." 

Enjolras hugged Grantaire from the side and said, "Aside from all the teasing my friends have given me about finally finding a boyfriend, I quite like this, and I want to get closer to you."

"I have a drinking problem and I used to do opioids." Grantaire stared at the floor and felt shame rise up inside of him. "Since you really seem to want me, I thought you ought to know. I'm sorry."

"I can help you."

"I'm not a problem you can fix, Enjolras." Grantaire sighed as Enjolras kissed him on the cheek.

"No. But you can fix yourself, and I'll be by your side as you do it."

Grantaire smiled and kissed Enjolras and they soon lost themselves in each other. 

Enjolras had another hair commercial and photo shoot to do and they both had college the next week. The weeks flew by and turned into months as they became closer and closer and soon holding Grantaire's hand or kissing him was practically reflexive for Enjolras to do when they were together.

They bickered and disagreed on a lot, but they laughed and kissed as well and supported the other, acting like a normal, albeit passionate, couple.

Grantaire did his best to keep everything PG rated with Enjolras, that is, until the lingerie ad.

He regularly got fashion magazines for art inspiration and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Enjolras laying splayed out on a bed against crimson sheets, hair fanned out and his pale, beautiful body naked except for black lacy panties and thigh highs with lace trim. 

Grantaire shakily dialed Enjolras's number.

"Hello?"

"You never told me you did an ad in skimpy lace."

"Oh." Grantaire could almost hear the smile in his voice as he said, "You like it?"

"Can I come over tonight?"

"What would you do instead, hm? Touch yourself as you imagined me below you? I'd quite enjoy that too. But yes, please come here." 

Grantaire drove over and opened the door, a slight warm feeling budding in his chest as he looked at the key Enjolras had given him before the warmth turned to full on heat when he found Enjolras shirtless and lounging on the couch, a few candles lit on the coffee table.

"Hello, sweetheart." Enjolras smirked at Grantaire and basked in his lustful look. "Bed or couch?"

"Bed."

Enjolras blew the candles out and Grantaire tried to run to the bedroom and kiss Enjolras at the same time. He pushed Enjolras back onto the bed and kissed him hard, body full of desire as he pinned him to the bed and groaned. 

"When's your next time in front of a camera?" panted Grantaire in between kisses.

"Next week."

Grantaire moved his head down and sucked a mark into Enjolras's neck. "Good." He started working on another as he tugged Enjolras's slacks off and broke off when his hand brushed against lace and silky material.

"They let me keep them."

Enjolras gasped as Grantaire growled low in his throat and pinned his wrists above his head, kissing down his body as Enjolras mewled and squirmed beneath his expert touches. 

"Don't try to hold back, angel," breathed Grantaire as he slowly licked Enjolras's dick through his lingerie, getting a shout out of him. "You're mine."

-break-

Enjolras smiled as Grantaire unpacked his last box and pulled him into a hug. "Happy anniversary."

Grantaire kissed him and said, "And to think a year ago we were strangers playing with each other's hair in a café."

Enjolras kissed him again and felt all of his warm feelings for Grantaire rise inside of him as he savored how good it felt to be loved. "I have something for you."

He hadn't planned on it being like this, but he couldn't hold back. Enjolras opened a dresser drawer and Grantaire asked, "What?"

"They let me keep a couple things from a photo shoot a month ago. From that wedding boutique one." 

Enjolras turned around and dropped to one knee in a fluid motion, holding a small black box in his hands. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Grantaire covered his mouth and bit back a sob. "God. Yes."

Enjolras slipped the golden ring onto his finger and hugged Grantaire tightly, crying as well and feeling happier than he'd ever felt in his life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To clean the mess we make of ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805392) by [Thewonderfulthingaboutfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderfulthingaboutfish/pseuds/Thewonderfulthingaboutfish)




End file.
